Forum:2013-14 Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone season/Australian Region Archive 2
First part archived. Ryan1000 16:24, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :Come on, me, I'm waiting on me! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lists_of_tropical_cyclone_names#Australia --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 06:54, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Darwin Tropical Low TCWC Darwin Tropical Low TCWC Darwin has reported a tropical low developing over a Top End monsoon trough. It has a current pressure of 1004 mbar (hPa; 29.65 inHg). No comment yet from the JTWC. AndrewTalk To Me 12:55, January 24, 2014 (UTC) : Hey Dylan, here comes your storm! :D ;) Steven09876 01:49, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :: I can't wait to see what the storm named Dylan 'will do. Will it develop from this tropical low? Steven09876 01:53, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Remnants of TCWC Darwin Tropical Low And...this tropical low degenerated without ever even receiving a number. AndrewTalk To Me 20:31, January 27, 2014 (UTC) 07U.DYLAN See here. AndrewTalk To Me 12:53, January 26, 2014 (UTC) OMG IM ACTUALLY WETTING MY PANTS RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT there is a storm named after dylan? WELL IMMA RING IN BOB! “i liek turtlez 21:47, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Or Karen. AndrewTalk To Me 12:03, January 31, 2014 (UTC) : Dylan's mom's name? That isn't really important compared to if somebody on this wiki had a cyclone named after them, but I guess it's cool enough! And also remember how much that storm epically failed? It didn't even make it to the Gulf Coast tropical! Steven09876 23:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) 09U.NONAME TCWC Darwin Tropical Low Per TCWC Darwin, a 1000 mbar (hPa; 29.53 inHg) tropical low has developed near Top End, Australia. AndrewTalk To Me 12:03, January 31, 2014 (UTC) : Here comes Edna! Steven09876 23:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Low 09U This tropical low, now numbered ''09U by the BoM, made landfall over Australia. At a current intensity of 45 km/h (20 knots, 27 mph) (10-minute sustained winds)/997 mbar (hPa; 29.44 inHg), it is expected to move back over water and become a Category 1 tropical cyclone. The JTWC reports an overall weak structure yet increasing development potential from Tropical Low 09U and gives it a low chance of becoming tropical in the next 24 hours. AndrewTalk To Me 14:25, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :Tropical Low 09U is still active, with a pressure of 993 mbar (hPa; 29.32 inHg). It is currently over northern Australia, and it is expected to receive a name once it reemerges over water. (Andrew wrote this) ::Tropical Low 09U is no longer expected to move over water or receive a name per the BoM. The agency has its pressure at an insane 988 mbar (hPa; 29.18 inHg), which is lower than Alessia, Edna, and Fletcher's minimum pressures. The JTWC, owing to its poor organization, gives the cyclone a low chance of becoming tropical per their standards. AndrewTalk To Me 14:17, February 9, 2014 (UTC) 08U.FLETCHER TCWC Perth Tropical Low TCWC Perth has reported the formation of a tropical low with a pressure of 999 mbar (hPa; 29.50 inHg) near the Browse Basin. The JTWC reports a weak organization structure and gives it a low chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next 24 hours. AndrewTalk To Me 14:25, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Fletcher This tropical low became Cyclone 08U (Fletcher) before dissipating. Ironically, Fletcher outlasted Edna. AndrewTalk To Me 13:15, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Fletcher apparently moved erratically over northern Australia, bringing lots of rain and possibly lots of flash flooding. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Steve820 19:57, February 8, 2014 (UTC) 10U.EDNA Due to the short-lived nature of Cyclone Edna, no posts were made on the system. AndrewTalk To Me 14:25, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, this is one of the biggest name wastes I've ever seen! Even though it did affect Queensland a bit, it's still an epic fail/name waster. Enough said. Steven09876 22:18, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :::It's actually still alive in the SPac by now, moving over New Caledonia then out to sea. ''Ryan1000'' 11:51, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Remnants of Edna It's dead. I'm surprised it lasted this long, especially after Andrew's message put me in that fail attitude. I guess Edna wasn't the massive fail I thought, but still pretty pathetic. Steven09876 04:45, February 7, 2014 (UTC) 91P.INVEST TCWC Darwin Tropical Low TCWC Darwin has reported the formation of a new tropical low over the Gulf of Carpentaria. It has a pressure of 1003 mbar (hPa; 29.62 inHg) per the agency. NRL has this system as Invest 91P, with an intensity of 15 knots (15 mph)/1010 mbar (hPa). AndrewTalk To Me 14:07, February 23, 2014 (UTC) 13U-20F.HADI Tropical Cyclone Hadi This storm actually existed before Gillian, but didn't become named until now. Forecast to head northeast out towards the islands of the South Pacific. ''Ryan1000'' 02:23, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Hadi Dead. ''Ryan1000'' 04:04, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Disturbance 20F (Hadi) Hadi has regenerated as Tropical Disturbance 20F in the SPAC. RSMC Nadi has this storm with a pressure of 1000 mbar (hPa; 29.53 inHg). The JTWC has not commented on the system yet. (post left by Andrew) Remnants of Hadi (2nd time) Okay, where is everyone? Hadi, after looping back and forth in the SPAC, moved back into the Australian region and dissipated. AndrewTalk To Me 22:23, March 22, 2014 (UTC) 14U.GILLIAN Tropical Cyclone Gillian Currently in the gulf of Carpentaria, forecast to slowly move southwest in the gulf before making landfall by Tuesday. ''Ryan1000'' 02:35, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Gillian Made landfall and died. ''Ryan1000'' 04:04, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Gillian (2nd time) Gillian has regenerated in the Gulf of Carpentaria. It is at 35 knots (40 mph) (10-minute sustained winds)/999 mbar (hPa) per the BoM. The JTWC has issued a TCFA in anticipation of Gillian's revival. AndrewTalk To Me 01:42, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Severe Tropical Cyclone Gillian Have we all ditched this wiki? Gillian is now an 80 knot (90 mph) (10-minute sustained winds)/966 mbar (hPa; 28.53 inHg) severe tropical cyclone per the BoM, and should reach Australian Category 4 intensity. The JTWC pegs the cyclone at 90 knots (105 mph) (1-minute sustained winds) gusting to 110 knots (125 mph). By the way, if anyone else has noticed, this year's Australian region storms have been weak in intensity but lasted for insane amounts of time. Cases in point: Alessia lasted 11 days, 06U persisted for 13, Fletcher lasted 13, 09U for 12, a late February tropical low for 14, Hadi for 23, and Gillian 16. And only Gillian exceeded Australian Category 1 intensity. AndrewTalk To Me 22:23, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :Gillian has effectively pulled an Ophelia (2011 ATL). After two weeks of struggle, the cyclone had reached Category 4 intensity on both the AUS region and SSHS scales. Current intensity: 90 knots (105 mph) (10-minute sustained winds)/960 mbar (hPa; 28.53 inHg) per the BoM, and 110 knots (125 mph) (1-minute sustained winds)/135 knot (155 mph) gusts per the JTWC. AndrewTalk To Me 11:23, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Lost attention for this wiki for a while, but I never thought Gillian would do such a thing that it did over the past week. It hit Australia, turned around and crossed southern Indonesia, and now became a cat 5 over open waters? Yep, this one wins the strangest SHem storm award this year. This is pretty damn impressive. At least it's not affecting land at it's peak. ''Ryan1000' 15:39, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Post-tropical cyclone Gillian And it has quickly degenerated. This storm was one of the weirdest storms I've ever seen in my life! It erratically moved around northern Australia, before moving into Indonesia, and after that, it moved into the Indian and rapidly strengthened to a Category 5! And not to mention its longevity, which was very insane! Steve820 00:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC)